Character Approval/Chandrelle Gray
gabreeee 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of the lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. ''' Chandrelle's parents are Eldrin Gray and Ilyana Elra, who are both part of the nobility, and Eldrin is an emissary. Eldrin is a telepath while Ilyana is a conjurer. Eldrin has a photographic memory, which he passed down to his daughter, and Ilyana is also a polyglot. Eldrin and Ilyana both love their daughter very much, and will always do what's best for her, regardless of whether she likes it or not. Chandrelle's family has a long line of people in the nobility, and a handful of her relatives were even once on the council. She and her cousin Keana Gray are both 8, and they grew up together and are best friends. They hope to manifest as telepaths together and become cognates. Keana's parents, Arwen and Elora (Eldrin's younger sister) are both telepaths. (Keana takes on Lady Elora's last name as the Gray name holds more power than Lord Arwen's family name, Farie) Keana has a younger sister, Kaylessa, who is 6. She loves to cause trouble for Keana and Chandrelle. Keana sometimes gets impatient with her sister and Chandrelle is always the peacemaker. She also always looks out for Kaylessa, and is very caring towards her, treating her like a younger sister of her own. Sometimes the adults like to joke that Chandrelle should be Kaylessa's older sister and not Keana. Chandrelle's hobbies include reading, dancing, and making crafts. She also likes to go out and play with her friends. 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Chandrelle is kind and compassionate, to both elves and the other intelligent creatures, as well as animals. She has many friends because she is always open to meeting new people and becoming friends with them. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ella Gross. She is slightly taller than the average elf her age, and has a slim build 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Chandrelle is good at outward chanelling, telekinesis, appetite suppression and levitation, and is average at other skills. Her parents place a big emphasis on knowing how to use the elves natural skills and they teach her the skills, just as Lord Arwen and Lady Elora teach Keana. Chandrelle is also good at dancing and she is very agile. She wishes she was better as singing. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? B) The Mental Arts Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) Telepath and polygot. ---- Category:Approved